Riot
|status = Deceased |movie = Venom |comic = Venom |portrayed_by = Riz Ahmed }} Dr. Carlton Drake was genius inventor and leader of the Life Foundation experimenting on the symbiotes. Drake would bond to another symbiote known as Riot. Biography To be added Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers ]] * Possession: As a Symbiote, Riot has been shown to be able to transfer itself from host to host upon physical contact with them, passing into their flesh as if intangible and taking full control of their bodies. While in their bodies, Riot is able to enhance their physical abilities to inhuman levels, allowing them to overpower other humans with ease and heal from severe injuries such as broken bones and damaged tissue in seconds. While it is capable of seemingly suppressing a host's mind and use their bodies as if it were its own, as it did while possessing various people before reaching Carlton Drake if their host is accepting of them, it is able to almost meld minds with them and work collectively with them while sharing the same body. The abilities it can use while bonded to its host, including its ability to manifest constructs out of its own mass and enveloping its host to form a body for itself, is fueled by how compatible it is with its host. * Superhuman Strength: Just like Eddie, Drake has developed superhuman strength with the help of the Symbiote. * Superhuman Speed: Drake seems to have moved faster with the help from the Symbiote just like Venom. * Superhuman Durability: Drake was able to stand in a fight against Venom. * Shapeshifting: Riot can generate portions of itself out of its hosts body to form various constructs, including enveloping its host's body to form its own. ** Symbiotic Costume: Riot has the basic ability to fully emerge from Drake while remaining attached to him, enveloping its host's body to form its own as a sentient, malleable but durable suit complete with eyes, claws and a mouth with powerful jaws and sharp teeth while increases the body mass, turning him into powerful opponent. ** Construct Creation: As a "team leader", it is able to manifest an arsenal of weapons from its body, including blades, flails, spikes and claws. Some of these constructs can even detach and shoot out of its body, such a volley of darts it used to to kill multiple thugs and bystanders in Malaysia, a sword impaled through through Eddie Brock's torso, and the spikes it made sprout out of a catwalk while in physical contact with it. By slamming his hand on any solid surface (ex. ground and catwalk), he can create a trail of spikes that will ram a desired target. In fact, Venom is skeptical about the chance of it and Eddie to win the fight against Riot. * Biological Assimilation: During the final fight between Venom and Riot, Riot momentarily absorbs Venom and Eddie into its body, making him appear more larger, though the both of them managed to break out of it after Anne Weying used a high pitch frequency from a P.A. system to weaken the Symbiotes. Additionally, Riot demonstrated the ability to separate other Symbioses from their hosts through physical contact, as it was able to rip Venom off Eddie's body for a short time. Abilities * Expert Businessman: Relationships Allies * Life Foundation ** Donna Diego - Employee Enemies * Eddie Brock/Venom - Killer Behind the Scenes * Before Riz Ahmed was cast as Carlton Drake, , and were in early talks for the role. * Cory DeMeyers were stunt double for Riz Ahmed in the role of Carlton Drake. External Links * * * Category:Venom (film) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Executives Category:Life Foundation Leaders Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Venom